A Change in Events
by WitlessTheSmall
Summary: Juliet is a typical teenager in every way except 1. She is physically disabled and 2. She now finds herself in Berk! T for language OC story don't like don't read Dedicated to: Moonblaze1108
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Narrator's POV

"See you at practice tomorrow!"

Juliet pulled herself from her music when she realized the assistant coach was addressing her. "See you! Have a good night coach!" she said, flashing a warm smile.

She then noticed it was her turn to get on the bus. She spun her wheelchair around; nudged the joystick until her tires where perfectly between the two guide poles and her driver had snapped the lift's front belt.

The alarms blared loudly as she backed into the bus, but she barely noticed, being consumed into a song. She mouthed the words to herself as she positioned herself between the wheelchair hookups.

The bus slowed and stopped, Juliet still within her music cranked to near full volume slid onto the ramp then off onto her driveway.

Charging into the garage at full speed she only slowed to squeeze between her parents two cars, with a quick movement she lifted her sneaker to the door handle, pulling it down and shoving her way in.

"I'm home!" she called, instantly greeted by her oversized golden doodle. The large black dog forced his snout into her lap wagging his tail wildly. This caused Juliet to smile and giggle at the dog's behavior she ruffled his curls.

"How was your day" a moment later her mom appeared a bottle of sriracha in her hand.

"Good" Juliet lied; she had actually had a fairly bad day. "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza" her mother gestured to several boxes stacked on top of one another."

Juliet's POV

"Tab me bitch!" I say teasingly to get a half angry half disinterested eyed roll from mom. I limp to the table grabbing a large piece of pizza, carrying it to the counter. Without bothering to grab a plate I wolf down the pepperoni topped cheap, room temperature pizza in my hand.

`Half way through the slice with a long strand on cheese dangling from my chin, my mom plops my favorite caffeinated beverage in front of me. I quickly eat the rest of the pizza snatching my glorious diet gold and beginning on the half hour or so I have of homework.

Either something was in that pizza or I was coming down with something. My head spun like a top and my whole body ached with exhaustion. It was only 7:32 way too early for a night owl such as myself.

"Can I go to bed?" I beg more than ask, my eyelids drooping.

"Have you finished your homework?" She answers my question with another question.

"Yes" I say. Well it's kinda true, I'm almost done. I quickly sketch in a question mark for problem 49, just in case I don't have time to do it before class starts.

I plop into bed, barely conscious as my mom covers me with blankets, turn on my fan, and flicks off the lights.

I see myself, I know I am dreaming. I can feel everything around me but I'm out of body. My face swivels around in every direction, surveying the overwhelming light coming from every direction. My blue eyes widen with shock and I take off, in my kind of running through what I now realize is snow. My body contracts and expands in a gait that looks similar to a long limbed telitubby.

I soon get bored with the chase scene, my dream self, she outlasting my real self in stamina.

Then she slips and does one of the flailing spins I've taught myself as to not break a bone via my tight joints. I let out a gasp, my mind stops for a moment and I rejoin my dream in body. I shriek as I realize I don't hit solid ground. My limbs frantically search for solid ground to no avail. I fall further and further until slowly I'm emerged in blackness.

"Five more minutes" I mumble groping at the thing nudging my side.

"Git' up" says a gruff voice.

Realizing I have no idea who the voice belonged to my mind clears instinctually. I shake my shaggy head of blonde hair and look up to the source of the voice.

I curse at surprise at the form before me, it's Gobber. His round face a short distance away, his prosthetic arm where my ribcage used to be.

"Where-where am I?' I say with fear and wonder as I survey the forest around me.

"This here is Berk" he says enthusiastically, extending his good arm.

I swallow hard, on the brightside I always wanted to go to Europe.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Please review it means the world to me!)**

Chapter 2

Juliet's POV

Gobber reached down and grabbed my wrist; I yelped as he nearly pulled my arm out its socket. I stumble forward and a moment later trip in a dip of the uneven ground.

"Flimsy thing ain't ye" Gobber says jokingly, but his words still sting a little. He lifts me up and slings me over his shoulder. Normally I would have protested to being lugged around like a sack of potatoes, but I was still in shock from the whole ordeal.

Gobber plopped me on his couch, then shuffled into his kitchen. I shivered a little, pulling my arms under my body, Hiccup sure wasn't kidding when he said Berk was freezing. Even in the house, it was drafty and frigid. All I had on was a loose T-shirt and short shorts, the clothes I had worn to bed.

A moment later Gobber came in with a mug, steam emitting from the top. He handed it to me, and I tipped it gently, letting the stream waft into my face.

"So where did ya come from, ya were in the woods in the middle of the night?"

I sip the drink slowly thing of how I was going to explain what had happened to me. Suddenly realizing the drink wasn't the hot coco I was used to but instead some sort of bitter black coffee, I choke the liquid dribbling down my chin and onto my chest.

Gobber chuckles lightheartedly, "not to yer taste huh?' he says, pulling the mug away and taking a swig "so you were telling me?"

"I-uh it's hard to explain" I mumble nervously.

"I'm all ears" Gobber obviously couldn't take a hint.

"I got lost, I have no idea where I am" I say, hoping I'm convincing.

Gobber shrugs, not bothering to interrogate me. "I'm going to get Stoick, you stay here" he gestures to the living room. I nod in acknowledgment, nestling into the couch's rough material. The door opens then closes and I'm alone.

I begin to panic, what if the chief rejects me and I'm sent back to the forest, what if I never get home? I try to fight the tears that run down my cheeks; I wipe them away, clenching my teeth. I am a Viking now, I mustn't cry.

I hear the two speaking outside before they enter. They come in and Stoick stands before me. My breath catches in my throat, he is bigger than I imagined. I look up at him wide eyed before speaking to him "Good evening sir" I sound more polite than normal, the way I address overly strict adults.

He turns to Gobber puzzled, then motions to me "Stand up." He says his voice gruff.

I struggle to my feet, pushing my bare feet together and raising my chin, trying to hide the fact I'm skinny, scared, and out of place.

He eyes me, his eyes softer than before, "What is your name?" he asks formally.

"Juliet", I reply simply lowering my chin in submission.

"She can stay, but she's your problem" he chides winking at Gobber.

"Ah can't deal wit kids Stoick!" Gobber complains limping after him; but Stoick walked faster and shut the door behind him.

Gobber turns to me and runs a grubby hand down his face. "You sleep on the couch, I'll deal wit this in tha morning" he grumbled throwing a heavy blanket and a lumpy pillow at me.

"I've got to go to the forge for a while, in the meantime make yourself at home."

**(A/N: Not exactly a warm welcome, read on or wait to see what happens next! Reviews make me write faster!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A: N/ Thank you so much for reading/reviewing/following/favorites my story guys! Here is another chapter)**

Chapter 3

I groan as Gobber prods me awake. "Come on kiddo I gotta git to tha forge!" I groan in protest and his rips the blankets off.  
"Fine I'm awake!" I grumble groggily as I pull myself to my feet. Stumbling forward till I get my bearings.

Almost immediately I'm knocked off balance again as Gobber stuffs an entire hard-boiled egg into my mouth. I cough swallowing the foul tasting food as quickly as I can. "Let's go!" Gobber says grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the door.

"Wait I need clean clothes, to brush my teeth, shoes…" I shudder in surprise, having been asleep a minute and a half ago.

Gobber throws me some old boots way too big for me, ignores the rest of my requests and shoves me out the door.

We arm at the forge soon after. I clench and unclench my fist, trying to stimulate blood flow to my hand; Gobber sure has a tight grip. "Hiccup!" Gobber bellows and the auburn headed boy speeds around the corner.

He jerks to a stop when he sees me, he looks confused.

"This is Juliet, show er around"

"Er hi" I extend my hand awkwardly; he shakes it lightly before turning to Gobber and raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later, I got work ta do. She's yer problem now."

"You sort these pieces; I have to heat up some more iron for my project." He gestures to a table before turning around and pumping the billows. The sudden burst of heat wafts into my face and I cringe with discomfort. Trying to ignore it I begin sorting the iron into piles.

After a long silence Hiccup starts a conversation "So where you from?" He bangs at a sword with a hammer.

"I-uh" I panic, unprepared for the question. "I umm uh come from somewhere a while away."

Hiccup looks at me questioningly "Specify" Unlike Gobber I wasn't going to escape without an answer.

"A fishing town north of here", I praise myself silently for my quick thinking.

Hiccup shrugs "What's it like there"

Oh god why Hiccup why couldn't you just let it go! " Er quite, boring and large" I mumble.

Hiccup looked as if he was going to ask me another question when distracted from my work I dropped an iron rod on my oversized boot.

"Shit" I yelp, choking back tears. My foot throbs rhythmically and I hop clumsily, nursing my injured foot.

"You ok?" he asks. My face contorts as the pain continues pulsing.

"Fine" I say struggling to sound tough.

"Ya sure I have an invention…"

"Nope fine!" I shove my foot down and turn back to the iron ware, watching it a bit more carefully.

After work Gobber dragged me (that now being our go to way of transportation) me to a seamstress to get outfitted for some clothes.

She was a broad-shouldered woman with soft eyes and small hands. She hustled over to me, taking any and every measurement possible. Then I got to sit and wait for two hours. Gobber having left I drew in the dirt outside the shop with my long fingernails.

I gust of wind billowed in my face, causing me to look up. It was Toothless, along with his rider and the other teens. I roll over in shock at seeing such a large reptile to close. I hear Tuffnut snigger.

"Watcha up to" he asks, dismounting from a good height with surprising agility.

"Waiting for my clothes to be done" I say with a bored huff.

"Why don't you come on a ride with us?" Astrid suggests and I grin nervously. I really quite scared of heights, but anything must be better than lying in the dirt.

"Okay" I chirp, helping me atop Toothless.

At first it seemed like a good idea, Toothless flew slowly and low to the ground. Thing started getting worse as he climbed in altitude and began speeding up. It wasn't long before I was clinging to the dragon, my eyes pinched shut screaming " SLOW DOWN SLOW DOWN!" unable to hear my above the roaring wind Hiccup rode on unaware of my growing terror.

Finally my screams were heard and we landed as quickly as possible. Relieved at being safely down, I let out a sigh of relief, trying to calm my trembling body.

"Sorry about that" Hiccup had a guilty look on his face.

"It-it's fine" I stammer. "I should be going" I add in awkwardly then hurry back to the seamstress.

Having had a while to calm down, I thought over the flight. I had enjoyed the being to be honest, it's just when we started going fast that it bothered me. I'd have to ask someone if they could take me for a ride some time, but only if they PROMISED to go slow.

At last I heard the seamstress' chirpy voice. She boosted me up, switched my clothes than sat back admiring her work.

Peering through the bit of mirror in the room, I make out my small frame, now dressed in a tan tank top, the shoulders lined with black bear fur. My boot's trim matching the shoulder trim and dark brown pants run the length of my legs.

Almost if on cue, Gobber strolls in paying for the clothes and once again dragging my off to god knows where.

"Where are we going now?!" I ask almost casually considering I'm beginning dragged by my wrist once again.

"Home for supper" he exclaims boosting me up the stairs swiftly and pushing me through the door.

A large lump of pungent meat sits before me on the table. I poke it uncertainty "What is it?"

"Meat" Gobber chuckles.

I prod it one more time. I didn't get lunch; sooner or later I'd have to eat it. I plunge the meat into my mouth and eat as much as possible without letting it touch my tongue. It didn't work, and the flavor it of pork rinds, rotten, and centipede.

I hold back a gag, sweat runs down my face and I swallow with a shudder. I didn't eat much, it didn't matter anymore. Any appetite I would EVER have wa GONE!  
"I'm going to bed" I whimper and race out of the kitchen.

**(A/N: I hope you like this chapter is really long!)**


End file.
